kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
4. Moraalfilosofie met inbegrip van deontologie
Algemene info Studiepunten: 3 Proffen: L. Lauwaert, J. Tolleneer Examenvragen Examenvragen moraalfilosofie juni 2019 1. Geef argument tegen hedonistische opvatting van geluk 2. Geef argument tegen een naturalistische opvatting van ziekte 3. Geef definitie van essentie 4. Geef definitie van natural fallacy 5. Casus bespreken vanuit plichtethiek en deugdethiek Tom wordt opgebeld door zijn mama dat zijn tante voor lang verblijf in zorginstelling zit, hij stelt zich de vraag of hij direct op bezoek gaat, dan moet hij zijn werk laten vallen en een lunch met jeugdvriend afzetten ofdat hij pas vanavond langsgaat en zo zijn werk kan afmaken en wel kan gaan lunchen. Hij meent algemeen dat je de zorgbehoevende moet gaan bezoeken, ook al wenst deze het niet of is het geen dringende nood. Onderweg stopt hij ook bij zijn tante thuis voor haar breigerief, want ze breit graag en doet dit al heel lang, hiervoor looft ze hem. Maar zijn mama is niet zo lovend omdat ze denkt dat Tom dit doet om goede commentaar te krijgen 6. Geef verband tussen methafysica en moraalfilosofie 7. Geef verband tussen het ongelijkheidsargument en het concurrentieargument Examenvragen deontologie juni 2019 Keuzepakketten A bij vraag 2 en 4 1. juist of fout, argumenteer in 20 woorden waarom a. objectintegriteit gaat uitsluitend over organisaties b. Seksuele integriteit is een vorm van subjectintegriteit 2. Wat bedoelt stappaerts met pedagogische-didactische eigenschappen van de kinesitherapeut, geef er 4. En wat bedoelt hij met een goede kinesitherapeut is ook een goede coach, geef er ook 4 3. Geef de 6 stappen van het ethisch analyse model van Ells en Hunt, geef telkens 2 voorbeeldvragen bij elke stap. Link de 5 stappen van het zorgethischstappenplan van … hiermee in overeenkomst en verschillen. Doe hetzelfde voor het engagement model van Delany 4A. Geef aan de hand van de 4 componenten van het model van Rest de onderzoeksvragen die er gesteld kunnen worden in de toekomst in de discussie van Swisher. Geef bij de eerste 2 een aanpak op faculteit faber dat zou moeten, en bij de andere 2 een onderzoek/thesisonderwerp 4B. Studie van Carpenter: er werden 6 research studies uitgevoerd, de eerste en laatste zijn: questionnaires in relation to confidentiality & student narratives. Bespreek de andere 4. Geef bij de eerste 2 een aanpak op faculteit Faber dat zou moeten, en bij de andere 2 een onderzoek/thesisonderwerp. Juni 2018 Moraalfilosofie (Lode Lauwaert): # Definities: supererogatie, normativisme # Argumenteer en leg uit: #* Een argument VOOR de objectieve theorie over geluk #* Een tegenargument tegen het moreel juist zijn van verbetering # Casus situeren binnen plichtethiek en zorgethiek Casus: Tom is aangereden door een auto en heeft heel veel verwondingen aan zijn benen; hij heeft een lang revalidatie traject (maanden!) voor de boeg. Hij belt zijn jeugdvriend Piet op met de vraag of hij wat kleding etc. wil komen langsbellen. Piet gaat onmiddellijk op het verzoek in en haalt de spullen. In het ziekenhuis aangekomen huilen ze samen en overleggen ze over hoe alles het best regelt wordt: Tom zijn verbouwing etc. Tom zijn grootste wens is het schrijven van een roman Piet stelt voor om Tom zijn notitieblok en computer te halen, zodat Tom hier verder aan kan schrijven. Piet stelt zich dus ontzettend hulpvaardig op. Tom twijfelt echter aan de oprechtheid van Piet; hij weet dat Piet graag een imago heeft als een hulpvaardig persoon # Begrippen uitleggen & verband tussen: #* Teleologie en deugd #* Meta-ethiek en descriptieve ethiek Deontologie (Jan Tolleneer): # Pakket I en II (voor iedereen): schema van toepaste ethiek aanvullen (micro, meso, macro) en paar dingen verduidelijken # Pakket III en IV (voor iedereen): #* 11 gedragsregels (gewoon opsommen) #* 2 voorstellen voor waardevorming bij de FaBeR geven en linken aan het beleidsplan (disciplinary future self) 2016-2017 (juni) Tot 2016-2017: moraalfilosofie gegeven door T. Vandevelde Moraalfilosofie: - Leg uit: Het collectieve-actie-dilemma en geef de tabel - Leg de Logica van de gift uit en waarom dit nooit binnen een economisch systeem zal passen - Wat wordt er verstaan onder een basisinkomen, geef de argumenten pro en contra het basisinkomen en geef je eigen mening Deontologie: - Pakket I: Leg uit: De boom van Schotsmans, 2008 en leg de termen kort uit - Pakket II: / - Pakket III en IV: (a) Geef de 11 gedragsregels (b) Welke drie voorstellen hebben Stappaerts en Tolleneer gedaan bij het faculteitsbestuur? © Link deze voorstellen aan het onderwijsbeleidsplan 2015-2016 (juni) Moraalfilosofie: - Kan de logica van de gift onder het model van de economische ruil worden gebracht? Leg uit. Breng dit in het verband met de ethiek in de zorg. - Wat zeggen Epicuros, Heidegger, Hardwig en Gunderson over de dood? Wat vind jij hiervan? - Leg de ethiek van Kant uit. Wat is het verschil met het utilitarisme? Verduidelijk met een voorbeeld uit de kinesitherapeutische setting. 2014-2015 (juni) Moraalfilosofie: - Moet de regeling rond draagmoederschap wettelijk worden vastgelegd? Leg uit aan de hand van de theorie van Michael Sandel. - Waarom hebben we voor de ziekteverzekering niet genoeg aan het verzekeringsprincipe? Wat is het probleem van solidariteit en hoe kunnen we dit afwenden? - Kan de logica van de gift onder het model van de economische ruil worden gebracht? Leg uit. Breng dit in het verband met de ethiek in de zorg. Deontologie - (pakket I en II) Teken de boom, leg de begrippen uit, pas toe op het kinesitherapeutische beroep en breng in verband met het beleidsplan, opgesteld door Pollefeyt en Gosselinck. - (pakket III) Rechten en plichten rond informatie rond de patiënt: inhoudelijke en vormelijke elementen. Wat mag er (niet) in de driehoek kiné-arts-pt? Wat mag er (niet) in de driehoek kiné-arts-nabestaande? - (pakket IV) Gedragsregel rond klachtenbemiddeling. Wat is klachtenbemiddeling? Wat moet een ziekenhuis hiervoor doen? Hoe werkt de lokale ombudsdienst? Leg dit uit in algemene termen en in concrete termen. Voor 2012 - 2013 Moraalfilosofie: #Bespreek de discussie rond de sociale verzekering in het licht van het rechtvaardigheidsrecht. (rechtvaardigheid als wederzijds voordeel, als onpartijdigheid en het verzekeringsprincipe en solidariteitsprincipe) #Hoe kan men komen van opportuniteit tot wederzijdse samenwerking? #Wat is fairnessethiek. #Wat is gepastheidsethiek. #Leg uit utilitarisme. #Bespreek kritieken op utilitarisme #Leg uit tit for tat. #Verschil tussen morele en sociale normen. #Geef de voor- en nadelen van: ##verzekeren en sparen ##verzekeren en belastingen #Bespreek de definitie van ethiek. #Verschil tussen consekwentialisme en deontologische ethiek. #verschil tussen rechtsethiek en zorgethiek #Zorgethiek een vervanging voor regelethiek? #Is meer keuze beter dan minder? #Wat is het verschil tussen hedonistisch utilitarisme en preferentie utilitarisme en geef nadelen ervan. #Geef de verschillende kritieken op het utilitarisme en vergelijk met Kant. #Uit welk rechtvaardigheidssysteem is het verzekeringsprincipe afgeleid? #Vergelijk de rechtvaardigheidstheorie van Hume en Rawls. #Geef het precieze verschil tussen hedonistische en preferentie utilitarisme en tussen deontologie en consequentialisme. #Bespreek de casus van Mary en Jodie #Welke factoren kunnen voor coöperatie zorgen tussen mensen in een PD- situatie? #We hebben 2 rechtvaardigheisdtheorieën gezien. Leg het verband uit met de 2 vormen waarop de sociale zekerheid is gebouwd Deontologie: #Bespreek het inzagerecht en het recht op afschrift van het dossier van de patiënt en zijn vertrouwenspersoon. #Wat zijn de wettelijke verplichtingen van het beroepsgeheim en wat zijn beperkingen hierop? #Bespreek betreffende het recht op info: welke en in welke vorm de info moet gegeven worden. Welke voorwaarden er gelden bij weigering van zowel de patiënt als de zorgverstrekker. #Bespreek het recht van de patiënt of vertrouwenspersoon op inzage en afschrift van het dossier #Bespreek het recht op informatie #Wetgeving i.v.m. inzage patiëntendossier. #Wat is deontologie. begripsomschrijving? #Wettelijke bepalingen + besprekingen van het beroepsgeheim. #Geef de verschillende aspecten van het rouwproces. #Bespreek norm- en situatieethiek #Hoe de privacy in het ziekenhuis waarborgen en verzekeren #Wat is inform consent en is dit altijd toepasbaar?